Poudlar Express
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Une série de song-fics sur le couple Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy


Auteur : sofi Rating : PG 13  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rollings et la chanson « Pas l'indifférence » a été écrite par JJ Goldman.  
Genre : Yaoi Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Je situe l'histoire à la rentré de leur sixième année.  
Remarque : one-shot écrite pour Sayana qui a gagné le kiriban 2345 de mon site . Après de nombreuses négociations on est arrivé à ça et j'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire ce cadeau ! Bon anniversaire en retard ! TT

Pas l'indifférence

Draco Malfoy se rendait en cours de potion, passablement énervé. Il s'était encore réveillé avec cette affreuse chanson _française_ en tête. Hermione depuis la rentrée n'arretait pas de la fredonner. Son séjour sur le continent au coté de Fleur durant les vacances d'été était la cause du tourment du serpentard.  
Il vit la fautive arriver, radieuse, avec le Survivant et son meilleur ami.  
-Alors, **P**otter, toujours à fréquenter les mauvaises personnes?  
Ron sourit à son ennemi:  
-Heureux que tu ne me considères pas dans le même sac que toi.  
Draco dû ravaler sa hargne, les trois mousquetaires étaient de bonnes humeurs et le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver.

_J'accepterai la douleur  
D'accord aussi pour la peur  
Je connais les conséquences  
Et tant pis pour les pleurs_

Le garçon blond fredonna sans s'en rendre compte la chanson qu'il maudissait en découpant finement une racine avant de la jeter dans le chaudron. Alors qu'il levait la tête de la mixture entrain de frémir doucement, son regard croisa deux émeraudes.  
**P**otter.  
Il le hantait depuis quelques mois et la séparation des grandes vacances n'avait réussi qu'à attiser le désir de le revoir.  
Juste de le revoir?  
Malfoy ne se leurrait pas. Il désirait Harry. Il voulait non seulement son corps mais aussi son âme. Il voulait Potter pour lui tout seul.

_J'accepte quoiqu'il m'en coûte  
Tout le pire du meilleur  
Je prends les larmes et les doutes  
Et risque tous les malheurs_

Drago se montrait particulièrement méprisant avec le Survivant depuis la rentrée. Bien plus que les années précédentes.  
Pour que le brun lui réponde. Pour qu'il le regarde. Pour qu'il se sente exister.  
La haine plutôt que rien.  
Il dormait très mal en ce moment. Il rêvait de ces émeraudes qui le fixaient à cet instant et du garçon à qui appartenait ces yeux. Nu. Il humait son parfum, goûtait sa peau et...  
-Monsieur Malfoy. Le liquide doit frémir, pas bouillir.  
La voix de Rogue ramena le serpentard sur terre et il diminua le feu sous le chaudron, conscient de la couleur verdâtre de sa mixture, de la teinte carmin de ses joues et du regard des autres élèves.  
En sortant, il bouscula Harry.  
La haine plutôt que rien.

_Tout mais pas l'indifférence  
Tout mais pas le temps qui meurt  
Et les jours qui se ressemblent  
Sans saveur et sans couleur_

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il était nonchalamment adossé à une étagère de la bibliothèque, faisant du charme à une Serdaigle, Hermione se posta devant lui. Draco cligna des yeux et se redressa près à lancer une remarque acerbe quand la jeune fille parla:  
-Il faut qu'on discute au sujet de Harry.  
Elle le prit par la main et le mena dans le parc. Le serpentard était trop éberlué pour pouvoir agir. Quand enfin Mione s'arrêta, Malfoy avait retrouvé sa morve.  
-**P**otter? Et pourquoi je parlerai du Survivant avec une sang de bourbe?  
-Parce que vous êtes invivables tous les deux! Vous aimez vous faire souffrir juste pour le plaisir ou c'est une tare chez vous? Mais j'oubliais, tu es un serpentard... Enfin ce n'est pas une raison! Si tu l'aimes, dis lui au lieu de l'insulter à longueur de journée!

_Et j'apprendrai les souffrances  
Et j'apprendrai les brûlures  
Pour le miel d'une présence  
Le souffle d'un murmure_

Draco s'assit dans l'herbe encore verte et murmura:  
-Je ne veux plus souffrir.  
Hermione s'assit à ses cotés.  
-On souffre tous, sinon comment ferait-on pour apprécier les bons moments? Il faut l'accepter, sinon on ne vit plus.  
-Et me voilà entrain de philosopher avec une moldue... je vais finir par me jeter dans le lac.  
-Je ne te savais pas si lâche.  
-JE NE SUIS PAS LACHE!  
-Alors parle à Harry.  
Draco regarda la Griffondor se lever, épousseter sa robe et retourner au château. Il s'allongea et observa longtemps les nuages passer dans le ciel, en chantonnant la ritournelle française.

_J'apprendrai le froid des phrases  
J'apprendrai le chaud des mots  
Je jure de n'être plus sage  
Je promets d'être sot_

Au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, Hedwige apporta une lettre à Harry. Celui-ci regarda l'enveloppe méfiant et l'ouvrit.  
Ses yeux ronds fixaient les mots sans vraiment les comprendre. Puis il chercha Malfoy du regard. Ce dernier assit à sa place lui souriait. Potter failli s'étoufer, rangea la lettre très vite dans sa poche et se rendit à leur prochain cours sans finir son petit déjeuner.  
Ron, inquiet, se tourna vers son amie qui souriait:  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Harry?  
-Sûrement une demande de rendez-vous.  
-Harry?  
Hermione lui ébroua les cheveux.  
-C'est un grand garçon, lui aussi.  
-Mais...  
-Et puis il est mignon.  
Ron se renfrogna, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.  
-Allez, viens, on va être en retard.

_Tout mais pas l'indifférence  
Tout mais pas le temps qui meurt  
Et les jours qui se ressemblent  
Sans saveur et sans couleur_

"**Ce soir, 22 heures, dans ma chambre de préfet.  
DM**"  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était 21 heures 55 et il relisait pour la trentième fois de la journée ce mot, alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de la dite chambre.  
Comme il allait toquer, la porte s'ouvrit.  
-Tu es à l'heure. J'aime ça.  
Draco le fit entrer dans une chambre où le vert dominait, des draps jusqu'aux abat jours des lampes.  
Harry toussota. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là.  
-Je hum... tu...  
-Ne reste pas planter là, assis toi.  
Le serpentard lui désignait une place sur le lit, alors que lui même s'asseyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_Je donnerai dix années pour un regard  
Des châteaux, des palais pour un quai de gare  
Un morceau d'aventure contre tous les conforts  
Des tas de certitudes pour désirer encore_

Il ne quittait pas du regard son invité, qui lui scrutait le tapis.  
-Jolie chambre. J'aimerai aussi en avoir une rien qu'à moi. Au moins pour éviter les ronflement de Néville.  
Draco se mit à rire. Pas son rire méprisant habituel. Un rire franc, joyeux. Harry leva la tête d'un air perplexe. Le serpentard s'essuya les yeux.  
-Tu es vraiment mignon tu sais.  
Harry en était sur maintenant, Draco Malfoy était ivre. Et comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées, le blond ajouta:  
-Je n'ai pas bu **P**otter.  
Il quitta la fenêtre et s'accroupi devant le Survivant.  
-J'ai envie de toi.  
Harry rouge comme une pivoine (et c'est peu dire) bégaya:  
-Je... euh... je suis un garçon?

_Echangerais années mortes pour un peu de vie  
Chercherais clé de porte pour toute folie  
Je prends tous les tickets pour tous les voyages  
Aller n'importe où mais changer de paysage_

Malfoy sourit et approcha son visage de celui de Potter.  
-Et moi aussi. Cela te pose un problème?  
Pour toute réponses les lèvres de son ennemi se posèrent timidement sur les siennes. Avant de reculer très vite.  
-Ecoute Draco... je peux t'appeler Draco hein? Tu vas rire, mais c'est pas drôle... Enfin je ... j'ai jamais fais ça...même pas avec une fille.  
-Ca quoi? Coucher ensemble?  
-NON! Enfin, si. Et hum... même embrasser.  
-QUOI? Tu te fous de moi? La moitié de Poudlar phantasme sur moi, ce qui est normal...  
Harry pouffa, oubliant la gêne qu'il ressentait. Draco ne releva même pas et poursuivi  
-Mais je connais plein de gens qui rêvent de mettre le petit Potter dans leur lit.  
Harry devint triste tout d'un coup.

_Effacer ces heures absentes  
Et tout repeindre en couleur  
Toutes ces âmes qui mentent  
Et qui sourient comme on pleure_

-Et toi? Tu veux juste me mettre dans ton lit?  
-Non.  
-Vraiment?  
-Oui.  
-Tu ne me mens pas hein?  
-Je ne connais pas l'avenir, Harry, je sais juste que je veux vieillir à tes cotés. Peut-être que ça ne se fera pas mais je veux essayer.  
- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas si je m'endors maintenant ?  
Draco le regarda d'un air gourmand:  
-Je me ratraperai plus tard, **P**otter!  
Harry se déshabilla et se mit en boule dans le lit. Quand Draco vint le rejoindre, le brun dit à moitié endormi :   
-T'aime Drac'.  
Le serpentard sourit dans l'obscurité et lui caressa les cheveux en fredonnant cette chanson tellement agaçante. Il n'y avait que des moldus pour écrire des trucs pareils.  
Alors qu'Harry allait s'endormir, il entendit :  
-Je t'aime aussi.

Fin.


End file.
